


Out of towners

by Slashaddict96



Category: Annabelle (Movies - Safran & Wan), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dysfunctional Family, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Or in this case mike gets messed around with a lot by a bad evil doll, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: The wheeler family move from Hawkins to a new town in Milwaukee a town that's almost completely empty besides a few houses lived in by elderly couplesThe house they move into is home of many spirits and demonic presences which tries to latch onto the family as soon as they move inA family with a dark past moving into a haunted house is never good
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Out of towners

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i have no idea where this idea came from lol anyways i figured everyone would love some wheeler family mixed with some conjuring universe spookiness 
> 
> Sounds good right?
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy and remember to leave comments and kudos

Karen wheeler had her tiny station wagon loaded down with her kids and whatever material items they could fit into it as she drove she glanced in the backseat every once in a while she adored her children and couldn't wait to start a new life with them.

Her daughter nancy 16 who was distracted reading her book her son mike 14 peacefully sleeping with his head back against the window and her littlest one holly who was playing with her stuffed teddy 4 years old already karen wishes she could stay that little forever.

It was quite a drive from Hawkins but it was so worth it another thing Karen noticed was the town was quite empty almost like a ghost town.

As she finally arrived to the house she noticed how different it was from the picture the picture was quite older though but she just figured it was just an old photo and that the house looked the same.

Mom you sure this is the right house? Asked Nancy taking notice on how different the house looked

Yes I'm sure it's just not the same as it looked in the picture huh weird says karen getting a closer look.

Alright everyone out grab whatever you can fit into your arms let's go! Says karen urging her kids out of the station wagon.

Mike get up your helping us says nancy pushing her brother's arm

Oh cool we bought a haunted house! Says mike getting out of the car cheerfully 

It's not haunted it's just old says karen moving past her son with holly in her arms.

While grabbing a bag mike noticed an empty swing set which had started to swing on it's own he felt uneasy about it for some reason but shrugged it off and grabbed more items.

Back in the house karen was putting dishes in the cabinets the older kids had already found their rooms without Karen noticing holly had started to wander off tossing her tiny red ball around she looked up the stairs which looked a lot bigger to her she started to hear children's laughter which peaked her curiosity she began to climb the much bigger stairs.

The hallway was kinda dark she started tossing her ball around again running aimlessly down the hallway until she made it to an empty room that had been open children laughing could be heard again coming from it the little girl walked in without a second thought the door slamming behind her.

Karen had heard the loud slamming assuming it was either nancy or mike messing around.

She looked around noticing holly was nowhere to be seen she started to feel panicked as she seen the front door was left open.

Fuck karen said audibly she rushed outside looking around not seeing a sign of her daughter anywhere.

She ran to the back of the house where she found old timey toys that looked decayed and rusted she still didn't see holly.

She looked up in the windows both Nancy and mike were in each of their rooms further down she saw the other empty room suddenly seeing a dark figure go past the window she panicked running back into the house running up the stairs.

As she got to the room she heard laughing she opened it to find holly sitting alone playing with some old strange looking doll red hair pigtails an ugly smiling face the dress was white but a little worn.

Look what i found mommy! Says the little girl clenching on to the doll.

The thing was practically staring into Karen's soul.

Honey you scared me never leave my sight without telling me again says karen bringing holly into a hug


End file.
